choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Savannah Walker
Savannah, a character in The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir series, is Drake's younger sister. She is first seen in The Royal Romance, Book 1, Chapter 11 during a flashback in a premium choice. She made her official appearance in Book 2, Chapter 8. Appearance Savannah has long brown hair, tanned skin and dark gray eyes. She wears a white robe with blue embroidery all over it. Personality Savannah is caring and feisty. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye (Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Brothers Beaumont (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: City of Lights * Chapter 9: Brotherhood of Man (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Family Ties (Determinant) * Chapter 16: A Monumental Night (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart * Chapter 19: Ascension Book 3 * Chapter 8: Artistic License (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: A Matter of Honor * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All * Chapter 17: Save the Date * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After The Royal Holiday * Chapter 1: 'Tis the Season (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 2: Winter Wonderland (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 4: Holly Jolly The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 3: Your Kingdom Awaits (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: The Open Road (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Home, Home on the Range * Chapter 7: A Night on the Town * Chapter 8: Ride Like the Wind * Chapter 10: The Beaumont Bachelor Bash * Chapter 11: The Prodigal Father * Chapter 12: To Love and to Cherish * Chapter 13: Spreading the Word * Chapter 16: Great Expectations (Determinant) * Chapter 18: The Last Apple Ball Book 2 * Chapter 3: Welcome to the World (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 4: The Royal Tour Relationships Drake Walker Drake is Savannah's brother. Although she has great affection and love for him, she cut off contact with him for over a year. During that time, she dealt with her pregnancy and the birth of her son. Bertrand Beaumont Savannah was said to "have practically worshiped Bertrand and Maxwell all the time, thinking they were the epitome of courtly life". This implies that she was somehow involved with either Bertrand or Maxwell. In Book 2, Chapter 8, it is revealed that Bertrand and Savannah spent the night together at a party. Some time later, Savannah noticed that she was pregnant. But before she could tell Bertrand, he told her they could never be together because of his responsibilities at court. So Savannah left without saying a single word to Drake or Bertrand. In Book 2, Chapter 10, Bertrand finds out the truth; and while the court visits Shanghai, he goes to visit Savannah. They stay in contact and it's obvious that they still love each other despite their communication problems. In Book 3, Chapter 10, Bertrand tells her the truth about the Beaumont finances. In Book 3, Chapter 20, he finally proposes to Savannah. Maxwell Beaumont Savannah is said to "have practically worshipped Bertrand and Maxwell all the time, thinking they were the epitome of courtly life." This implies that she is somehow involved with either Bertrand or Maxwell. In Book 1, Chapter 15, if you choose to go to the Beaumont Study with Drake, they will find an envelope of cash with a French address suggesting that Maxwell was sending money to Savannah. This is confirmed in Book 2, Chapter 8, when Your Character and the court go to Paris. Kiara It is revealed in Book 2, Chapter 4, that she and Kiara were friendly with one another at court. Much to Drake's surprise, she was also teaching her French. In Book 3, Chapter 17, Savannah reveals that she has been avoiding everyone at court because she was afraid that her having a child out of wedlock would cause a scandal. Kiara is shown to be protective of her, telling Savannah to let her know immediately should someone give her 'so much as a sideways glance'. Bartie Bartie is Savannah's and Bertrand's son. Your Character Your Character becomes her sister-in-law if Drake is the love interest you choose. She is very supportive with the relationship, as she picked the dress you wear in the engagement picture. In Book 3, Chapter 17, she tells you she always wanted a sister and now has one, as you're marrying her brother. If you choose another love interest, she remains friendly with you, helps you pick out wedding favors and gifts for your closest friends in Book 3, Chapter 18. She is also suspicious of your help with Bertrand if you choose to help him in Book 3, Chapter 10. In The Royal Heir, she asks you to be her bridesmaid. Gallery Other Looks Savannah.png|Party outfit SavannahHomecomingBall.jpeg|Homecoming Ball Savannah Bachelorette Party.jpg|Bachelorette Party Dress Full View Savannah Bachelorette Party Dress.jpg|Bachelorette Party Dress Young Savannah.jpg|Young Savannah TRH Savannah Wedding Dress Full.jpg|Wedding Dress Full View TRH Savannah Wedding Dress.jpg|Wedding Dress Miscellaneous Walker Family Photo.png|Family Photo RoE Nana Brother ring.jpg|Engagement Ring from Bertrand TRH Ch. 12 The Walker Saddle.png|Walker Saddle TRH Quiche Prop Ch. 11.png|Rehearsal Dinner & Wedding Reception quiche TRH Savannah's pregnancy test.jpg|Pregnancy test Trivia * She is half American on her mother's side. * The name Jane is of English, Hebrew and Greek origin, which means "God is gracious". It's one of the female variations of the name John. * When she comes back to Cordonia (if Drake is your LI), she mentions her brother talks a lot about you. * If Drake is your love interest, she tells Drake she thinks you're good for him as you bring out his "good" side. During the wedding she uses a toast to thank you as you brought Drake back in her life. * If Drake is your love interest, it is mentioned by Drake that she picked the dress you wear for the engagement picture. * In Book 3, Drake mentions the Walker snark gene is strong, being an evidence both his sister and him. * In Book 3, Chapter 20, she gets engaged to Bertrand; with a premium choice you get to help him with his proposal. ** In this same chapter, it is discovered that her middle name is Jane. * She asks you to be her maid of honor in her wedding. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Parents Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Playing Cupid